1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector which is applied for connecting electrical wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness used in a car as a vehicle has a connector including a first connector housing and a second connector housing which are connected together so as to hold a panel structuring a car body therebetween. In other words, the panel is positioned between the first connector housing and the second connector housing. The panel is provided with an opening for inserting the first and second connector housings therethrough.
The connector, which is assembled by mounting the first connector housing in a body panel as the aforesaid panel in a temporarily locked condition, and connecting the second connector housing with the first connector housing locked temporarily, is well known (patent reference 1). According to the connector by patent reference 1, relative movement of the first connector housing against the panel is limited until the connector housings are connected together completely. After the connector housings are connected completely, the first connector housing is allowed to move relatively against the panel. The connector is mounted on the panel so as to move the connector housings relatively against the panel by pushing the second connector housing toward the panel.
Patent reference 1: Japan Patent Application Laid Open No. H9-148003.